Whispers from Beyond
by MartinTomBlack
Summary: x.Oneshot,slash.x Harry narrowly escapes from Filch and Mrs. Norris and ducks into an abandoned class to find a large white sheet draping over an object. ADxGG


Quick oneshot, takes place in Harry's first year, after he found the screeching book in the Restricted Section and ducked into an unused class to hide.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Name, Whispers from Beyond

Harry hid behind the door frame, looking out still underneath his invisibility cloak, '_Not to self, next time I go to Restricted section, don't grab that book!' _he thought to himself quickly, not keen on repeating that experience, his ears were still screaming from that damn book, and Filch nearly caught him.

'Come my pretty, he can't be far.' a nasally voice said from down the hall. Harry pulled deeper into the class to avoid the noise of Mrs. Norris. He heard the cat mew as they passed, not bothering to look into the unused classroom.

Harry sighed as he slumped to the floor, the adrenaline leaving his body quickly. As he hit the floor, he saw a large sheet covering a tall object in the far corner of the room. Harry stood slowly and walked around the dusty desks and pulled the sheet off of to reveal a large standing mirror. The large mirror had intricate dull bronze designs all around the frame, giving the mirror an older feel to it. Along the top of the mirror, were the words '_E__rised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'._Once he looked into the glass, he gasped, behind him stood two figures, a male with messy dark brown, maybe black hair with hazel eyes and glasses, and a red-headed female, emerald green eyes shining with unbroken tears, pride gleaming thoroughly through,'Mum, Dad?' he whispered out to the air. The two figures smiled and nodded and put their hands on his shoulder and gripped slightly. Feeling the grip on his shoulders, he turned to find no one there, just the empty class room. Tears were streaking down his face as he watched a couple people in the background walk about, every so often turning and waving happily to the boy. Harry smiled, tasting his salty tears over his lips as his mother rubbed his back slowly.

Harry heard a quiet shuffle from behind him. He whipped around to see Dumbledore standing behind him, his hands clasped in front of him, a small sad smile on his face, 'I see you have found the wonders of the mirror of Erised.' he said to boy quietly, 'Tell me my boy, what do you think this mirror does?'

Harry looked to the headmaster, then over his shoulder, 'Something we miss?' Harry whispered out.

The headmaster shook his head, 'Close, dear boy. It shows our deepest desire, and I'm guessing that would be your parents?' he asked the boy.

Harry shuffled a bit before nodding and looking back up to the headmaster, 'What, if you don't mind me asking sir, does it show you?' he stuttered out quickly.

Dumbledore smiled slightly, 'It shows me standing in front of the mirror, with a pair of thick, warm socks.' he said a smile growing on his face as he said it. He looked back at Harry before turning serious, 'I have to ask you not to come looking for the mirror again, I will be moving it tonight, away from temptation. Wizards have wasted their lives away sitting in front of this mirror, I do not want that for you, Harry.' he told the boy in the most serious tone he had heard from him outside of the troll incident.

Harry nodded, before turning back to Dumbledore, 'M-may I have one more minute, sir?' he asked, his voice quivering and breaking near the end.

Dumbledore looked sadly at Harry, 'Of course m'boy, but only one minute.' he said, going to sit in a desk.

Harry turned back to the mirror, tears starting to slide down his face constantly, as he raised his shaky hand and pressed it to the mirror, 'B-bye Mum, bye D-dad.' he stuttered out before breaking into sobs, leaning his head against the mirror, his warm breath fogging up the glass. Harry pulled away slowly, and saw his parents in the mirror, also in tears. His mother stepped up and put her finger to the glass in the reflection and wrote a small message in the fogged up glass, '_Never forget son, we love you, and we are so proud of you._' appeared in the steamed part of glass, causing Harry to choke on a sob loudly and sob harder. Even though it seemed impossible, his parents had told him they loved him, for the first time he could remember, 'I l-love you t-to Mum n' D-dad.' he sobbed out quietly to the mirror, surprising Dumbledore who was waiting for the boy to be done.

He looked around the boy and saw the message written in the fogged portion of the mirror, and gasped silently. The mirror did not have the capacity to do something like this, and Harry hadn't written it obviously. He sat stunned as the boy collapsed to the floor still sobbing. His sobs lessened, and before 2 minutes had passed, the sobs had ceased and the boy lay sleeping on his fathers invisibility cloak, hiccuping softly in his sleep.

* * *

Dumbledore stood quietly before making his way to the mirror and looking into it. Just as he told Harry, he stood in the mirror, no longer old, but young and brown haired, his blue eyes twinkling, holding a pair of fuzzy woolen socks. Beside him stood a sandy brown haired man, around the same age, his arm around the younger Dumbledore's shoulder. Silent tears began to run down Dumbledore's face as he looked up into the mirror again, '_What went wrong Gellert? What happened to you? To us?'_ he thought sadly, tears now streaming down his face. Gellert put on a more serious face and turned to Dumbledore and leaned to his ear, _'Power, thats what, the lust for power. I miss you Albus.' _ Dumbledore let out a sob as he heard the words whispered into his ear. He felt a soft chaste kiss on his lips before Dumbledore looked wide-eyed a the mirror, _'Do not let him fall to what happened to me Albus. Protect the boy. Make sure he does not fall for the power.' _ he heard the young voice whisper into his ear. Dumbledore nodded his head quickly, as the boy whispered more into his ear, _'I will see you up here Albus.'_ he heard the boy say before kissing him again on the lips, _'Now go, no work is done standing here.'_ Gellert finished, hugging the old headmaster before fading out from the mirror. Albus grabbed the white sheet shakily and put it back over the mirror. He picked up the young sleeping boy and made his way out of the room, a small smile on his lips and a couple tears running from his eyes, as he remembered the warm feeling of the lips of the reflection on his, the message it had given him, and hope for his last, great adventure.

Author Notes;

I have never written slash before, so give me a break, or done such an emotion scene where I nearly cried writing a part of it. I hope you enjoyed it.

.xx


End file.
